Tédio
by Ana Koori
Summary: Odeio. O. Tédio. Esse pé quebrado vai acabar enlouquecendo o nosso querido Sasuke-kun... Sasu/Saku
1. A lampada

-

-

Odeio ficar sem fazer nada.

É com certeza a pior coisa existente nesse mundo.

Você fica encarando o teto... ou o chão.

Posso parecer uma pessoa calma... mas sou extremamente agitado...

E sabe qual é a palavra mais odiosa que eu conheço?

Tédio...¬¬

Vamos ver qual o significa da palavra tédio no dicionário...

Tédio:

O tédio é um sentimento humano, um estado de falta de estimulo, ou do presenciamento de uma ação ou estado repetitivo, por exemplo, falta de coisas interessantes para fazer, ouvir, sentir, etc...

O.O

Acabei de descobrir uma coisa que eu não sabia...

Tédio é um sentimento humano...O.O Você sabia disso?

Eu não... ¬¬

Odeio.

O.

Tédio.

Odeio.

O.

Tédio.

Odeio.

O.

Tédio.

Tá...dizer que eu odeio o tédio já chateou.

Vou achar outra coisa para fazer.

Vou contar as tabuas do teto..!

Bem...do lado direito da lâmpada tem trinta e oito tabuas, e do lado esquerdo tem...quarenta e duas tabuas...

A minha lâmpada não esta bem no meio do teto. O.O

Já sei o que eu vou fazer...

Desinstalar a lâmpada e colocá-la no lugar certo.

Que é bem no meio do quarto!

Esse pé quebrado não esta ajudando muito...¬¬

-

-

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: - caindo da escada- XO

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: - esparramado no chão – Aii...

Sakura: - juntando o "monte" do chão e colocando na cama – Eu já te falei...

Sasuke: XO

Sakura: ...que você tem que ficar de repouso.

Sasuke: XO

Sakura: Se não você vai demorar mais para curar esse seu pé quebrado.

Sasuke: XO

-

-

-

YYOOOOOOO!

Como vão todos?

Eu vou...muito mal...¬¬

Extremamente entediada... por isso escrevi essa fic!

E eu quero que vocês me digam o que fazer com o Sasuke nos próximos capitulo!

Sim...eu não vou ter capacidade criativa pra criar todos os caps...¬¬

E eu juro que vou dedicar o capitulo à pessoa que deu a idéia ok?

E uma ultima coisinha...diga se eu tenho a permissão pra usar a idéia e talvez modifica-la um pouquinho ou nada néh... ;D

Espero que gostem e...

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

Ja ne.

Bejoo.


	2. Salvar minha vida

Dedicado a jessicailha! ;D

Cap. feito com uma idéia de jessicailha!!

Arigatou jessicailha-chan!! 8DD

E arigatou a todos que deram idéias! Com certeza eu irei usar todas!!

-

-

Realmente... Depois do tombo que eu levei... Além do pé quebrado estou com o braço quebrado e engessado também...¬¬

Que saco...¬¬

Pelo menos não estou mais tão entediado... Sabe por quê?

Por que eu percebi uma movimentação o hospital agora a pouco...Vou tentar me levantar e olhar pela janela ver se consigo enxergar algo...

O.O

Acabei de ver uma coisa que me deixou apavorado...

Tem uma fila de gente...melhor dizendo...uma fila de garotas...que vai... O.O Não consigo ver até onde vai...

Uma fila quilométrica de garotas... O.O

Preciso me esconder...

E também tomar um suco...

Mas o suco fica pra depois que eu salvar a minha vida...o.O

- porta é derrubada - -milhares de garotas entrando no mini quarto –

ARGHH!

SOCORROOOO!!

-

-

Meu quarto foi totalmente invadido por garotas loucas e alucinadas... O.O

Ainda bem que a Sakura-chan entrou aqui e quebrou o barraco...

Expulsou todo mundo...

O.O

Agora percebo o perigo que passei...

Eu aqui...Atirado nessa cama...sem poder nem me defender...

Imagina só se uma delas pega o meu travesseiro e o faz de refém?

O.O

Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu me importaria tanto com um travesseiro... O.O

É que ele sofre junto comigo nas minhas crises de tédio... O.O

Imagina só...:

Uma garota agarra o meu pobre travesseirinho, coloca debaixo do braço, aponta uma katana e começa a gritar...

Garota alucinada e louca: Eu quer um milhão de reais e um helicóptero pra fugir daqui...Dai ninguém se machuca!

Enfermeira: Mas você sabe pilotar um helicóptero pra poder fugir?

Garota alucinada e louca: O.O Não...

Enfermeira: Então não vale...

Garota alucinada e louca: Ta... tudo bem ... então...Me da um sorvete da Kibon e uma bola de praia...

Sakura: -chegando- TODO MUNDO!! FORAA! – soca a parede –

- parede cai –

- todo mundo sai correndo –

O.O

Pelo menos o estresse da Sakura quebrando a parede me fez trocar de quarto...

Além de ter dado um assunto para a tarde... 8DD

Mais um dia tediante da minha vida de hospitalizado... ¬¬

Isso esta me deixando louco...

Espero realmente sair logo daqui...

O.O

Acabei de ouvir outra movimentação...

É melhor eu me esconder...

O.O

-

-

-

Respostas as reviews:

**Strawberry guino.mio:** Não ta uma droga não...¬¬ Eu vou usar! 8DDD Bejoo.

_jessicailha__: _E quem seria a pessoa que morreria se o fim não fosse Sasu/Saku? O.O –meddooo- Usei uma das suas idéias! ;D Bejoo.

**harunoliliana****: **Woow! Isso sim é que é dar idéias! Amei suas sugestões! Vou usar todas...e o Sasuke vai ficar louco... oieoaeioeioaeioa ;D Bejoo.

_Chane-chan:_ Não é review idiota não..!Nossa..coitado do Sasuke...O.O mas eu gostei! U.u 8DD Bejoo.

**Hannah Burnett****:** ;D Ajudou sim! Obrigado pela dica! ;D Bejoo.

_Sahki-Chan__: _;DD Com certeza! Séria muito mais do que só hilário... ;D Bejoo.

**Rose Read**: Oiee que bom que gostou da fic! Aqui esta o próximo cap.! Bejoo.

-

Eu atualizei rapo né?

;DD

Ameeiii muito TODAS as idéias dadas!

Se tiverem mais podem mandar por que eu vou usar todinha e muito feliz!! 8D

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

E idéias também neh...!?

Bejoo

Ja ne.


	3. Pinhata

Capitulo dedicado a Sahki-Chan!

Arigatou pela idéia Sahki-Chan!

-

-

O.O

Minha vida esta extremamente chata...¬¬

Tenho vontade de me atirar da sacada do meu quarto... E se eu não morrer volto pro quarto corto meus pulsos e me atiro de novo pra ver se da certo a minha tentativa de suicídio...

Tive um sonho muito estranho noite passada...

Sonhei que estava ainda mais quebrado do que estou e pendurado de cabeça pra baixo em um precipício... O.O

E ainda tinha o Naruto cutucando a minha cabeça com um osso... O.O De onde veio aquele osso eu ainda não entendi... Ele ficava falando:

- Sasukeee... A Sakura-chan não gosta mais de você! Ela vai sair comigo agora! 8D

O.O

Daí apareceu a Sakura, deu um pontapé na bunda do Naruto e ele voou precipício abaixo... Só que ele se pendurou em mim pra não cair!! E acabou abaixando a minha calça... ¬¬

Até em sonho ele é um Dobe... ¬¬

A Sakura me puxou pra cima e empurrou o Naruto pra baixo no precipício e então... O.O Prefiro não comentar o que ela fez depois...

Daí eu acordei... Da pra entende o que esse sonho quer dizer?

Se alguém entender pelo amor de Kami, me explique...

A minha inteligência ultimamente anda sendo afetada por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição... acho que meu cérebro não esta sendo bem oxigenado...

O.O

Ando pensando ultimamente... Pra onde será que foram todas aquelas garotas que tentaram invadir o meu quarto? O.O

Só lembro da Sakura entrando e expulsando todo mundo e...O.O Eu ouvi um estalo. O.O

Um rangido...O.O

Outro estalo...

E... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AS MOLAS DA MINHA CAMA ESTOURARAM!!

-

É sério...não dá pra ficar pior...

Eu estou pendurado na janela do quarto de cabeça pra baixo, meu pé ta enroscado em alguma coisa que não me deixa cai, mas eu não sei o que é...¬¬

E a minha barriga ta roncando... o que significa que eu estou com fome...¬¬

E... ai não...O.O

O meu fanclube voltou! O.O

Estão todas paradas em baixo de mim pulando e gritando feito loucas!

Sabe aquelas festas de aniversário de criança onde tem uma pinhata? Aqueles bichos cheios de doces? Parece que eu sou uma pinhata e elas as crianças... O.O

Só faltam os tacos pra me bater vê se sai alguma coisa de dentro de mim...¬¬

Meu sangue ta indo todo pra cabeça...O.O Devo ta vermelho como um tomate...¬¬

O.O Tem alguém puxando o meu pé...O.O

Bem devagar...muitoo devagar...

Sakura!

Minha eterna heroína! 8DD

Já é a segunda vez que ela me salva de fãs alopradas... ¬¬

O.O

Ela não esta com uma cara muito boa ... O.O

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha...VOCÊ É O QUE? LOUCO? QUER MORRER SEU INFELIZ?

-

Depois do ataque da Sakura... ¬¬ Eu tive que fazer uns exames...e as noticias são cada vez melhores...

Fiz uma fratura no outro braço...¬¬

Mas não quebrei! 8D

O vida infeliz... ¬¬

Meu corpo ta doendo...

E minha orelha também...

Por que a orelha dói?

Por que a Sakura me chingou um tempão...¬¬

O vida infeliz...¬¬

-

-

Respostas as reviews:

_Guino Mio__:_ 8DD Eu ri muito escrevendo essa parte! Foi a primeira vez que li uma fic minha e ri de chora...8DD Arigatou pela review! Bejoo

**harunoliliana**: Conocrdo plenamente! Quem manda ser lindo de morrer?! 8DDD Arigatou pela review! Bejoo

_Sahki-Chan__:_ Tambem acho o Itachi-kun!! 8DD Ele ser tão fofo! Obrigado pela idéia viu?! E arigatou pela review! Bejoo

**Kurai Kiryu**: KSOPAKSOPASKAPOSKOAPSKOAPKSOPAKSO Adorei a Sakura-chan quebrada também! Posso usar? Arigatou pela review! Bejoo

_Diana_: Coitado...Dai ele pira de vez! 8DD Posso usar? Arigatou pela idéia e pela review! Bejoo

-

-

Ola pessoas!

Demorei pra postar dessa vez né?!

Fico tããooo contente com as idéias que vocês tem me mandado! Adoro todas! Portanto...continuem a mandar! ;D

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_

Ja ne.

Anaa Malfoy Z.

30/08/2008


	4. Fogo da Juventude

8D

Comentários no final ;D

-

-

Realmente... Acho que meu cérebro tem sido afetado por estar nessa mesma posição... Ultimamente tenho sido uma pessoa ainda mais ranzinza do que já sou... O.O

Como eu estou agora por exemplo... Extremamente mal-humorado e ranzinza... ¬¬

Mas pelo menos daqui a poucos minutos o horário de visitas vai começar...

E sabe uma coisa? Isso só me deixou mais mal-humorado ainda... Por que o Naruto pode aparecer pra infernizar a minha agora inútil vida e eu vou acabar mais um dia sem fazer nada...

Ah como a minha vida era boa e eu não percebia...

Missões, quanta falta eu sinto delas...

Mas eu ainda sinto mais falta de ver minha querida katana negra atravessando o corpo de um inimigo...

Por que essa cara?

Duvido que você nunca tenha gostado de ver uma pessoa praticamente trucidada na sua frente te implorando perdão e daí você faz aquela cara de pessoa fria e sem sentimentos (Coisa que eu não preciso me esforçar muito pra fazer...) e enterrar a katana no peito dela...

Nunca?

O.O

Que pena... Você não sabe o que perde...

Estou ouvindo um alvoroço no corredor...

Realmente espero que não seja nada de ruim que venha até o meu quarto...

Ou melhor...Que ninguém ruim venha ao meu quarto...

Por exemplo... Naruto... Gai sensei... Lee...

O.O

Pra que eu fui pensar neles?

Por que meu Kami? POR QUÊ?

PORQUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA TANTO?!

Eu acabei de ver duas criatura verdes adentrarem meu tedioso recinto...¬¬

Lee: Sasuke-san! Você ainda não saiu daqui!

Gai-sensei: Você deve usar o se FOGO DA JUVENTUDE para melhorar!

Lee: É ISSO AÍ GAI-SENSEI! O senhor é uma grande inspiração para mim!

Gai-sensei: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai-sensei: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai-sensei: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Eu não mereço isso...

Pelo menos eles não começaram a ...

Lee: Gai-sensei! Vamos cantar para o Sasuke-san melhorar logo com o seu fogo da juventude!!

Gai-sensei: Ótimo!

...cantar. -.-"""""

Lee e Gai-sensei: FOGO FOGO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE FOGO FOGO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE VAMOS LÁ SASUKE-SAN FOGO FOGO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE

Por favor Kami...Faça o horário de visitas acabar logo...O.O

Sakura: Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? O.O

Lee: Sakura-chan! Nós estamos cantando para que o Fogo da Juventude do Sasuke-san se acenda e ele melhore logo! 8D

Sakura: Pois então parem... Estão incomodando os outros pacientes!

Lee: Mas...

Sakura: E além do mais... O horário de visitas já acabou a meia hora... -.-"

-

Sakura expulsou os dois de lá...fiquei extremamente contente...8D

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, como esta se sentindo?

Sasuke: Entediado... ¬¬

Sakura: Seu soro esta acabando... Vou buscar mais, já volto, não saia daí! Ò.Ó

Como se eu realmente fosse capaz de me levantar dessa maca e sair andando por ai como se não estivesse todo engessado... ¬¬

Sakura: Pronto!

E esse foi o momento mais emocionante que eu tive nesses últimos dias... Ela se equilibrou na cama para pendurar o pacotinho de soro...

E por acaso...perdeu o equilibro e...caiu em cima de mim! 8D

Eu com aquele corpo que só ela tem em cima do meu corpinho e sem poder fazer nada! NADA!

Esse tipo de coisa deveria ser contra lei!

Ela ficou completamente vermelha...

Sakura: Gomem Sa-suke-kun...

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça...

Sentindo um ódio mortal desses malditos gessos... Ò.Ó

-

-

Respostas as reviews:

_Kune chan_: Por enquanto eu não vou quebrar o outro braço dele...Mas é uma idéia! 8D Arigatou pela review! Beijos.

**harunoliliana**: Usei a sua idéia do Gai-sensei e do Lee! 8DD Suas reviews me animam! Vou pensar se no final da fic eu não escrevo como foi o sonho dele...8D Arigatou pela review! Beijos.

_Sahki-Chan_: Eu realmente gostei da sua idéia! 8D Quem sabe eu não faze um prólogo no fim da fic falando como foi o sonho...Arigatou pela review! Beijos.

**Kurai Kiryu**: Sem idéias? T.T Eu quero idéias! Trate de pensá-las! 8D Arigatou pela review! Beijos.

_Guino Mio_: NHÁÁÁ Já disse que suas review são de extrema importância pra mim né?! Que bom que você tem gostado Guino.mio-chan! Argatou pela review! Beijos.

**konoha's Angel**: Que bom que você acha que ta ótima...Vai ser romance sim...Nesse capitulo eu já coloquei um pouquinho, e vou ir aumentando cada vez mais 8D Arigatou pela review! Beijos.

-

Cap. dedicado a _**harunoliliana**_!!

Desculpem pela demora!

Tenho olhado minhas fics e são tantas não acabadas! T.T

Tenho sofrido para tentar acabar algumas para não ter tantas me causando preocupações... Mas não deu muito certo...¬¬

Mas ai esta o cap. e eu realmente o achei um lixo, mas me digam vocês o que acharam não é?!

"_Façam a autora baka feliz deixem uma review!"_

Beijos

Ja ne.

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 29/09/2008


	5. TPM e naqueles dias

Comentários no final...

8D

-

-

Olá dia! 8D

Olá pessoas! 8D

Olá tédio! ¬¬°

Mais um dia muito chato da minha vida...

Acho que estou envelhecendo nesse hospital...

Tenho a ligeira impressão de que estou definhando nessa cama...só falta o olhar de peixe morto.. ¬¬°

Eu até tentei treinar o olhar de peixe morto na frente do espelho...

Pra...sei lá, assustar as pessoas que entram com a minha cara "alegre"!

Mas eu parecia mais um gato morto...ou talvez até um periquito...quem sabe um papagaio? ¬¬°

Acho que estou enlouquecendo...

A Sakura acabou de entrar aqui no quarto...

A cara dela não esta muito boa... Além da aura sombria e extremamente maligna que esta exalando dela... O_O"

Me deixou com medo... O_O"

Será que eu devo perguntar o que ela tem?

- Sakura, o que...

- Não houve nada Sasuke-kun, eu estou perfeitamente normal, e estou me sentindo muito feliz, não há nada de errado comigo, esta ouvindo? Não há NADA DE ERRADO COMIGO!!!

Realmente, eu não devia ter perguntado...O_O

OU tentado perguntar... u.u

- Eu não estou triste, muito menos irritada, meu cabelo não esta com pontas duplas, eu não estou tendo que cuidar de um hospital inteiro sem a ajuda da Porca por que ela pegou uma gripe, não estão faltando remédios que NÃO PODEM faltar, eu estou perfeitamente normal e calma. HÁ HÁ HÁ.

Ela acabou de me olhar com uma cara de maníaca e um sorriso extremamente forçado e amarelo. Esta me dando mais medo do que o normal. 8O

- Sakura-chan, você esta....

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU PROFUNDAMENTE NORMAL! Ò.Ó

As mulheres me dão medo. Sério. O_O

- Eu não estou super estressada. – dizia ela andando de um lado para outro no quarto .

- Sakura, você...

Minhas tentativas de falar com ela estavam falhando miseravelmente. ¬¬°

- Eu não tenho um trilhão de coisas para fazer. Eu não vou a uma porcaria de um tipo de medidor ou sei lá, que provavelmente é uma máquina ameaçadora que vai tentar tirar as minhas medidas, e eu provavelmente vou me assustar e acabar quebrando a porcaria sem nem perceber.

Mulheres são assustadoras, isso é, um FATO! O_O

- Eu não tenho que me manter firme na minha guerra privada lá em casa por que um exército de baratas resolveu invadir a minha casa, e eu não tenho problemas. Eu não tenho nenhum problemazinho. Ò.Ó

Acho que vou chamar outra enfermeira para me acudir. O_O

- Eu não acho que estou envelhecendo por que encontrei três fios brancos hoje pela manhã, ouviu bem? – ela disse virando-se para a minha pobre alma amedrontada, e agora, encolhida na cama. Eu corei. ¬¬°

- Eu...

- BRANCOS! TRÊS FIOS BRANCOS! AAAAH! – Agora ela agarrou os cabelos e depois jogou os braços para cima.

Meu Kami.

E eu que pensava que estava enlouquecendo. O_O

- A minha TV lá de casa não pifou completamente exatamente no dia em que ia passar o meu filme predileto, por que eu não derramei um copo de chá de funcho nela, eu não perdi o meu livro favorito de poesias, e eu também não derramei uma xícara de café preto no meu roupão branco do hospital.

O_O

KAMI DO CÉU! ME TIRE DAQUI!!! O_O

- Minhas kunais não estão com as laminas cegas pela falta de uso, eu não quebrei metade das minhas unhas arrumando a minha casa hoje.

SOCORRO!

- Eu não gosto de um homem que sempre foi um cara extremamente frio e que ultimamente tem ficado corado quando eu chego muito perto ou então quando olho ele por muito tempo, o que tem me deixado profundamente confusa.

O_O

Será que ela esta falando de mim?

OH MY KAMI! O_O

- Eu não tenho depilação hoje às duas horas, essa depilação provavelmente não vai me permitir nem almoçar, então ela não existe. Eu não estou naqueles dias e eu não estou de TPM.

O quê em nome de Kami foi isso? O_O

Então quer dizer que ela esta de TPM?

Tudo bem mas...o que é TPM? E o que quer dizer "naqueles dias"?

Será que são algum tipo de código secreto de uma gangue de extermínio ou algo do gênero? O_O

- E, eu NÃO disse nada disso para você esta bem? Ò.Ó

Ela me olhou com uma cara tão feia que me deu mais medo ainda.

Ela estava tão próxima de mim, seus cabelos róseos cheirando a cerejeiras, seus olhos verdes lampejando de raiva e ira...

Resumindo: ela estava magnífica.

Ela estava tão próxima que eu podia alcançá-la, e o fiz.

Quando ela percebeu, seus lábios já estavam colados aos meus.

Como eu pensava, cerejas. Doces cerejas era o gosto dos finos e delicados lábios dela.

- Sakura eu...

Nos separamos rapidamente.

QUEM FOI A ALMA AMALDIÇOADA E PECAMINOSA QUE ENTROU NAQUELE LOCAL EXATAMENTE NAQUELA HORA???? Ò.Ó

- Err...O_O Eu não queria atrapalhar, só queria avisar que eu vim mesmo doente, pra não sobrecarregar você... – E saiu rapidamente pela porta.

Era a Ino?

Eu não sei, Sakura estava tampando minha visão.

- Uchiha...você consegue me enlouquecer. – Ela disse com o olhar pegando fogo. Ficava ainda mais linda quando nervosa.

Eu sorri meio de canto e ela correu para fora do quarto.

Bem, acalmá-la eu acho que consegui, agora, me falta apenas uma missão no dia.

Descobrir o que é "naqueles dias" e TPM.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Apertei rapidamente o botão que chamava uma das enfermeiras.

Ela entrou correndo no quarto.

- Sr. Uchiha...o que foi?

- Sente-se - ordenei eu com a cara mais arrogante que fui capaz de fazer.

Ela fechou a porta e sentou-se em um segundo. Completamente subordinada.

Adoro saber fazer caras para que as pessoas me obedeçam... 8D

- Eu tenho duas perguntas para você.

- Sim?

- O que quer dizer TPM e "naqueles dias"?

Ela virou um pimentão instantaneamente.

Meu Kami.

Começo a desejar não ter perguntado.

-

Realmente, TPM e "naqueles dias" são coisas realmente traumatizantes.

Como a mulher pode sangrar por sete dias e sete noites e não morrer por hemorragia? O_O

Mas agora eu entendo aquele ditado:

"MULHER É BICHO RUIM!"

-

-

-

_**Capitulo dedicado à **__**Uchiha Natalia**__**! 8DDD**_

**_Respostas as reviews:_**

**harunoliliana:** ;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL:** Que bom que gostou! Continuei ^^ Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Uchiha Natalia:** ;p Capitulo dedicado a você! ^^ Espero que tenha gostado! Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Sahki-Chan:** É uma boa! Vou ver se consigo escrever uma cap. assim! ;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Konoha's Angel:** Vou aumentando o romance em cada cap. ;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Kurai Kiryu:** Vou tentar criar algo assim, se minha criatividade me permitir, claro ;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Kune chan:** O_O Que trágica, vou quebrar o outro braço dele logo, eu acho ;x Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Sakura-chan:** Nossa O_O Amei suas idéias! Com certeza vou usar as duas! E Inner, deixe de ser tão má com ela! Ò.Ó Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Laura:** Adorei a tentativa de sugestão, e com certeza vou usá-la! ;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**x Hunter-Nin:** hsuahsuahsuahsuahsu Adorei a idéia! Vou usar, pode ter certeza!;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**Naat Uchiha:** Arigatou pelos elogios e pela review! Beeijos.

**Paula :3 :** Fiquei feliiiz *--* Continuei também ;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

**JAna:** Eu já ac² no MSN, bem, não precisa mais esperar então, aqui esta!;p Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

-

Nossa, fiquei tão feliz com as reviews!

Obrigada gente! Brigada mesmo! Vocês fazem a minha vida mais feliz deixando reviews!

Espero que estejam gostando cada vez mais da fic!

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem um review!"_

Ja ne.

Beeijos.

16/12/2008 - Anaa Malfoy Z. ;p


	6. Pesquisa da Academia

Comentários no final...

8D

**Capitulo não revisado!**

-

-

Sério.

Meu dia não pode piorar.

Não pode piorar mesmo. ¬¬°

Uma enfermeira baixinha acabou de vir aqui me dizendo que tem um bando de pirralhos esperando para me visitar e fazer algumas perguntas. ¬¬°

Apertei aquele botãozinho que chama as enfermeiras e quem me aparece?

Ela.

Eu já disse como ela fica linda com o jaleco ou sei lá o quê do hospital?

- Sasuke-kun?

Ela fica ainda mais linda quando te olha esperando uma resposta.

- O que você precisa?

Os olhos dela brilham. **

- SASUKE-KUN?

- EU! O QUÊ?

Ela esta tão perto... se eu esticar o braço, acho que consigo alcançá-la...

- Você chamou uma enfermeira, o que você precisa?

- Você quer mesmo saber?

;P

- Se eu não quisesse não teria perguntado.

Ui.

Adoro quando ela fica irritada! =D

- Pode me dizer do que precisa agora?

- Você.

HOHOHO

Ela realmente não esperava que eu a puxasse e a beijasse.

HOHOHO²

Como eu não esperava que ela retribuísse.

O_O

HOHOHO³

Ela tem um gosto tão doce.

Mas não um doce enjoativo.

Um doce que te faz querer sempre mais. (66)

Ela parou o beijo.

NOOOOOO!

Vou morrer!

- Sasuke-kun. Se não parar com isso eu vou me certificar para que você fique mais um tempo no hospital. Quebrando o resto dos seus ossos. *.Ó

O_O

Se eu puder beijá-la todo dia, não me importo se ela quebrar o resto _ainda_ intacto de mim. (666)

Mas deixando minha vida particular de lado...

- Sakura-chan. Por que um bando de pirralhos vão me incomodar no meu leito de morte? O_O

- Primeiro, isso não é o seu leito de morte, mas se fosse quiser eu posso fazê-lo ser.

Será que ela ainda esta de... TPM.?

Me arrepiei só de pensar.

- Segundo, eles não são pirralhos, são gennins da academia.

Pra mim continuam sendo pirralhos. ¬¬°

- Terceiro, os gennins não vão incomodá-lo, eles vieram fazer uma pesquisa com o maior ninja de Konoha, segundo uma menina de cabelo verde... ¬¬°

- Tanto faz... ¬¬°

- Tente ser só um pouquinho menos rabugento com eles esta bem? Eu já te agüento todo dia e posso dizer que você esta insuportável nessa cama. Eles não têm culpa de você estar ai... muito menos eu. Ò_Ó

Nossa.

Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela ainda, esta de TPM.

Outro arrepio. -.-°

Odeio essa sigla. Ò_Ó

- Ok... ¬¬°

Ela saiu do quarto e uns 10 pirralhos entraram.

Tadinho do meu quarto. Tão pequeninho pra tanta gente. .-.

Tadinho de mim. Oo

- Yo! Eu me chamo Fuyu!

Deve ser ela a gennin que disse que eu sou o melhor ninja de Konoha.

Como eu sei?

É a única de cabelo verde. ¬¬°

Todos os outros se apresentaram.

Mas sinceramente eu não prestei atenção alguma. ¬¬°

- Então Sasuke-san. – disse a tal Fuyu. – Qual a sua arma favorita.

- Minha katana.

- Qual o inimigo em que você teve mais dificuldade de vencer?

- Nenhum. Nunca.

Parece que ela era a entrevistadora. ¬¬°

- O que você mais gosta de ver ou fazer?

- Ver um inimigo cair morto por minhas mãos. ^.^

- O_O

- O quê?

- Nada. O_O Continuando...

Ela me fez uma série de perguntas extremamente chatas. ¬¬°

- Agora Sasuke-san, vem às perguntas mais importantes.

Finalmente algo que realmente sirva.

- Sasuke-san... Você não é assexuado, é?

O_O

- O QUÊ? É CLARO QUE NÃO! Ò_Ó

- Tá, tá... foi só uma pergunta...O_O

- Humpt. ¬¬°

- Você pretende se casar algum dia?

O_O

- Claro. Como eu reconstruiria meu clã?

- Sei lá, isso é problema seu... ^^

Garotinha do mal. O_O

- Você já namorou muitas vezes?

Sakura me disse para não ser rabujento.

Vamos lá, conte até cinco e responda educadamente... 1..2..3..4...5.

- Me nego a responder.

- ¬¬°

- ^^

- Tá, tudo bem, você já beijou a Sakura-san outras vezes além de hoje?

O_O

DIABA!

- Como você sabe? O_O

- O Eiyo estava na janela te vigiando enquanto esperávamos. ^^

- O_O

- E aí? Vai responder ou não?

- Mas é claro, que NÃO! Não se faz esse tipo de pergunta! Ò_Ó

- ¬¬° Aff...

- Ò_Ó Hmpt, petulante!

- Tem certeza que não quer responder..?

Acho que o olhar que eu lancei pra ela já deu minha resposta.

Afinal, que tipo de perguntas são essas?

Isso não é uma pesquisa para a academia?

- Vocês tem mais 5 minutos.

A Sakura colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto para QUASE me salvar com essa frase.

Só mais 300 segundos de perguntas vergonhosas...

-Você já se vestiu de mulher? *--*

O_O

- Você realmente acha que eu me vestiria de mulher? Ò_Ó

- Um simples não já bastava... ¬¬°

- É a última pergunta, pense bem, depois dessa eu não respondo mais nada..Ò_Ó

- Mas você já não respondeu maioria...

- Ò_ó

- Tá...¬¬° Pessoal, reunião agora!

O_O

Meu Kami.

Todos os pirralhos se reunirão em um circulo minúsculo e estão cochichando.

São piores que velhinhas fofoqueiras. ¬¬°

- OK!

Eu dei um pulo.

Quem disse que eles podem me assustar assim? Ò_Ó

- Sasuke-san, nós já temos a ultima pergunta...

- Sou todo ouvidos... .-.

- Você ...hm... é virgem?

- SUMAM DAQUI! DESAPAREÇAM ANTES QUE EU OS MATE!

Todos sumiram em instantes.

Ò_Ó

Como ousam me fazer essas perguntas? PIRRALHOS!

ARGHH!

Esperem só eu sair dessa cama de hospital...

Vou atrás de todos vocês, de todos!

MUHÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ

O_O

Acho que estou enlouquecendo cada vez mais. O_O

- O que houve aqui? Ò_Ó

- Eles me fizeram perguntas indiscretas e petulantes! Ò_Ó

- Posso saber que tipo de perguntas?

- Acho melhor não Sakura-chan .-.

- Ò_Ó

- Não vou falar esqueça. .-.

- ARGH! Você ainda me mata Uchiha!

Ela estava tão perto de novo.

Parece que faz para me provocar. ¬¬°

Ainda mais ela estando com o jaleco um pouco aberto e estar com o cabelo meio desarrumado por ser fim do dia.

A puxei bruscamente para um novo beijo.

Meu Kami.

Como pude viver por tanto tempo ser conhecer o gosto destes lábios? O_O

- Sakura-san eu...err...desculpe.

Ela separou o beijo novamente. ¬¬°

Por que ela sempre faz isso? O_O"

- ARGH! Você podia esperar até o fim do expediente! Onde ao menos não seriamos interrompidos! ARGHH! Você ainda me mata Uchiha!

E saiu num rompante do meu quarto.

Então quer dizer que ela não queriaser interrompida?

(66)

-

-

Capitulo dedicado a _**x Hunter-Nin**__**!**_

Resposta as reviews:

**Natsumi Takashi**** :** Brigada pelos elogios e pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan****:** Que bom que você acha que esta boa! Aqui a continuação. Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**x Hunter-Nin****:** AH! Usei sua idéia! Espero que goste de como eu a usei! Brigada pela idéia e pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Kune chan****:** Vou engessar ele mais para o final eu acho....mas daí vai se TODO o corpo..xD Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**lloo161****:** É um ditado sim... ^^ Não é preconceito nenhum por que eu também sou mulher ;p Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Kurai Kiryu****:** Que bom que você gostou! Deve ter sido muito hilário! ^^ Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san****:** Nossa. Brigada pelo elogio e pela review! ^^ Beeijo ;p

**Sahki-Chan****:** Que bom que ela deu medo, era a minha intenção! ^^ Que bom que gostou! Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Marimary-chan****:** Que bom que gostou! Finalmente né?! ^^ Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Naat Uchiha****:** Já add a tempo ;p Que bom que gostou! Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Koorime Hyuuga****:** Também gosto desse tipo de fic! ^^ Acho que vou seguir enfermagem também... (6 Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Uchiha Natalia****:** ADORO judiar o Sasuke-kun! Judiar ele é MARA! Que bom que gosta Sasu-kun! Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Mari-Sousa:** ^^ Com toda certeza que ele tava comigo também! Brigada pelo elogio e pela review! Beeijo ;p

**Shahh-Chan:** Leitora nova *--* Que bom que acabei com o seu tédio! Só uma coisa, por favor, e pelo amor de Kami...não me chama de tia .-. Só Anaa-chan ta bom ;D Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL****:** Que bom que esta gostando da fic! ^^ Aqui esta a continuação! Brigada pela review! Beeijo ;p

-

Bem, eu demorei. Eu sei.

Podem me apedrejar. Me linchar.

.-.

Mas é que eu fui viajar e não tive tempo de escrever o capitulo!

Metade dele já estava pronto, mas eu juro por Kami que na primeira oportunidade de tempo que eu tive eu postei!

"_Façam a autora feliz, deixem uma review!"_

**Reviews?**

Ja ne.

Beeijo

Anaa Koori – 24/01/2008


	7. Quero que se Lembrem de Mim Como eu era!

Desculpas e comentários ao final.

Ah e... Naruto não me pertence. DDD:

- .

YEAH!

Poucos minutos atrás uma enfermeira apareceu aqui dizendo que eu vou poder tirar os gessos em 3 dias! Isso significa FIM DO TÉDIO NESSE HOSPITAL! *O* Mas também significa que eu não vou mais ver a Sakura tanto, nem irritá-la com o meu tédio, nem beijá-la tanto também, o que ultimamente se tornou meio que uma necessidade, e isso me deprime. Profundamente. DEPRIME REALMENTE PROFUNDAMENTE.

De qualquer forma, eu estava aqui, no lugar de onde eu não saio faz alguns dias, na minha maca, vugo meu leito de morte, quando eu percebi uma coisa. Uma coisa terrível. Provavelmente a pior coisa que já me aconteceu durante a minha "estadia" no hospital.

E devo dizer que eu nunca tinha possuído o que acabei de ver no meu corpo. Por isso chamei Sakura.

Ela entrou rapidamente no meu quarto e me olhou como se esperasse que eu fizesse ou falasse alguma besteira. Bem, provavelmente na opinião dela, ela não estaria muito errada, mas para mim, bem, para mim era o FIM DO MUNDO COMO O CONHECEMOS! DD:

- Sakura!

- O que é desta vez Sasuke?

- Os remédios que vocês me dão, eles dão algum tipo de efeito colateral?

Ela semicerrou os olhos em minha direção. Que medo. O_O

- Não, por quê? O que aconteceu agora?

Eu levantei a blusa do meu pijama de bolinhas. Ela olhou minha barriga interrogativamente.

- O que é que tem?

- COMO ASSIM O QUE É QUE TEM ISSO? ISSO SAKURA! OLHA SÓ ISSO! DE ONDE VEIO ISSO?! É O FIM DO MUNDO! VOCÊ NÃI PERCEBE ISSO?

Eu gritava apontando para o lado de minha barriga. Ela olhou mais um pouco e suspirou. COMO ELA NÃO PERCEBIA O QUE TINHA APARECIDO ALI DO DIA PARA ANOITE??

- Ok, me diga, o que tem ali?

- GORDURA SAKURA! G-O-R-D-U-R-A! EU - ESTOU - GORDO! Eu nunca tive nem 5% de gordura em todo o meu corpo! Por isso eu acho que os remédios de vocês estão me dando pra dor estão causando algum tipo louco e estranho de alucinação! Por que, quer dizer, sou eu. Sasuke. Sasuke e gordura não combinam, não é? .

Ela olhou um pouco o lado e cutucou. Minha banha se mexeu. MEU KAMI, EU ESTOU COM BANHA! DDD: E MEU KAMI ² ELA SE MEXE! DD:

- Sasuke, isso não é banha pelo amor de Kami. Você não esta gordo, isso é ridículo, - ela dizia isso olhando minha barriga meio maliciosamente (eu acho), então não estava tão ruim? *-* - você só precisa entender que você esta há vários dias parado nessa cama, sem fazer exercício nenhum, e por isso você esta um pouco inchado.

Eu a olhei de forma sombria.

- Sakura, feche as persianas por favor.

- Claro.

Ela fechou-as e o quarto caiu na penumbra.

- Agora saia do quarto.

- Você esta bem Uchiha? oO

- SAIA! EU NÃO QUERO QUE NINGUÉM ME VEJA BALOFO ASSIM! D: QUERO QUE SE LEMBREM DE MIM COMO EU ERA ANTES! D;

Ela saiu rapidamente.

Meu Kami. O que eu vou fazer agora? Gordo. G-O-R-D-O. Eu estou GORDO. Eu nunca nem mesmo fiquei algumas gramas acima do peso, agora devo estar alguns QUILOS acima do peso! D:

Vou acabar ficando complexado com o meu peso de balofo agora. Talvez quando eu sair daqui eu compre uma centena de gatos, várias panelas, um avental e deixe o cabelo crescer mais para poder fazer um coque com uma redinha, que nem aquelas senhoras solteironas de 80 anos que ninguém mais quer. Por que com o meu corpo redondo de agora aposto que ninguém mais me quer. MEU KAMI! NEM A SAKURA! DDDD:

Espero que ninguém me incomode enquanto eu ouço o barulho do temporal lá fora e mino minha própria autoconfiança encarcerado na minha cela escura do hospital.

- .

Meu quarto encheu-se de luz em um rompante que me cegou os olhos. Mas que diab...?

- Sasuke!

Quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos depois de minha cegueira, consegui ver Sakura parada na minha porta. Ok, ela esta linda. MEU KAMI, como estava linda! *-* Acho que ela deve ter saído do hospital, por que estava toda molhada, e quando eu digo, toda molhada, eu estou sendo literal. Suas roupas estavam coladas. WOOW! *O* TOTALMENTE coladas e molhadas. Ela formava uma poça na minha cela.

- O que é?

Ela andou até meu som e desligou a música depressiva que saia dali.

- EI! Ò_ó

- Você precisa se controlar!Ò_Ó

O_O Sério, ela esta me confundindo. Controlar? Eu? Eu estou preso em uma maca, lembra?!

- Você esta ai sem se mover no escuro e ouvindo essa porcaria o dia todo! Tudo por causa de um inchaço!

- Não é um inchaço Sakura-chan, eu estou um balofo. ¬¬

- Não, Uchiha, é um inchaço. E você NÃO ESTA gordo!

- Mas...

- Quieto!

Sério, a cara que ela fez teria calado qualquer um. Medo. O_O

- Eu sai do hospital por sua causa! Buscar algumas porcarias de pesos pra você fazer alguma coisa em vez de ficar criando problemas todo dia, o dia todo! E olha só o que me aconteceu?! Ò_Ó

- Você caiu em um lago? oO

- NÃO SEU IDIOTA! Esta chovendo lá fora, melhor, o mundo esta CAINDO lá fora! E eu estou encharcada por sua culpa!

Ela jogou uma sacola com pesos no meu colo.

- Eu não me incomodo em ver você assim, de verdade, eu não...

- Você sabe que eu tive que bater em alguns civis por que ficaram me seguindo? TIVE DE SOCAR ATÉ UM MÉDICO QUE BELISCOU MINHA BUNDA!

O_o

- Homens cantaram você? OO: Quantos? Ò_Ó

- Pelas minhas contas, foram , foram 57.

O_O. Kami.

- 57? Oo

- É. EU BATI EM CERCA DE 57 HOMENS UCHIHA! TUDO POR SUA CULPA!

- Dra. Sakura eu ouvi gritos, o que esta acontec... O_O Sakura eu ouvi gritos, O Que ESTA acontec ... O_O

Um homem de óculos entrou correndo no meu quarto. Naturalmente, ele congelou quando olhou para Sakura e suas roupas coladas. Ò_Ó

- Nada Dr. Nada, eu estava apenas demonstrando meu ponto de vista ao Sr. Uchiha...

Ele ainda não tinha tirado os olhos do corpo de Sakura. KAMI! SE EU CONSEGUISSE FICAR EM PÉ EU ARRANCARIA OS OLHOS DESTE CARA! TIRA OS OLHOS DO QUE É MEU RAPA! Ò_Ó

- Ah... Bom...eu...achei que...

Eu tirei os pesos que Sakura tinha trazido e arregacei as mangas do meu pijama. Técnica para amedrontar as pessoas número 1: Mostrar os braços levantando pesos.

- Se era só isso, eu acho que a Dra. Sakura e eu podemos continuar nossa conversa sem sua presença, não é Dr.? Ò_Ó

Técnica para amedrontar as pessoas número 2: Falar calma e friamente e fazer uma cara de mau sempre que possível. Neste caso, é mais do que possível, é necessário.

E, sim, eu sei ser frio, ameaçador e causar medo mesmo com partes do corpo quebradas, com desenhos de corações no meu gesso feitos por alguma enfermeira obcecada por mim enquanto eu durmo e esticado em uma maca/cama com somente pesos e uma cara maligna.

Técnica para amedrontar as pessoas número 3: Continuar falando como instrui a regra número 2 enquanto mostra os braços levantando peso como diz a regra número 1.

-Ah, sim, sim, claro, desculpe interrompe-los...

Objetivo: Amedrontar este idiota metido a besta.

Objetivo: CUMPRIDO. *O* HAHAHA

Ele saiu do quarto ainda olhando as roupas de sua companheira de trabalho e MINHA enfermeira favorita. Este cara esta na minha lista negra. Ò-Ó

E as pessoas que entram na minha lista negra normalmente sofrem algum tipo de acidente em que, em alguma estranha coincidência, eu estou por perto para rir da cara de idiotas delas. Ò_Ó

- TUDO CULPA SUA!

Ela saiu abriu a porta do quarto para sair e falou por cima do ombro.

- Vou mandar um psicólogo aqui. Não o assuste ou o amedronte com essa cara e os pesos, ou eu quebro o resto de você que ainda permanece inteiro Uchiha. Ò-Ó

Nossa, até a as costas e voz dela ficam sexy quando ela esta com raiva. *-* Acho que eu já disse que ela fica magnífica quando esta com raiva não disse? *----*

Peraí.

O quê foi que ela falou?

Eu entendi direito?

Pscicólogo?

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Tudo menos isso! Eu odeio ter que falar sobre mim! DD: Principalmente sobre meus sentimentos! Isso é tortura! D:

POR QUE FAZER ISSO COM O MORIBUNDO EM SEU LEITO DE MORTE?!

POR QUÊ?

PRA QUE?

POR QUÊ?

- .

- .

Capitulo que incorpora idéia de Uchiha Natalia. Obrigada. (:

Eu queria agradecer a todas as reviews maravilhosas que vocês mandaram e pedir MIL DESCULPAS. Não me joguem nenhum objeto afiado, nem algo pesado, como uma vaca, por favor. DD: Mesmo, me desculpem por estar a mais de dois anos sem postar. D: Eu não vou nem tentar dar desculpas esfarrapadas ou até mesmo justificar essa demora ilógica e absurda, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que 2009 foi um ano problema na escola para mim, mas eu não esqueci as minhas fics em nenhum momento, nem mesmo vocês, meus queridos leitores. Hoje, finalmente eu tomei alguma vergonha na cara e decidi que seu eu não atualizasse pelo menos quatro das minhas fics eu fecharia minha conta. E como eu amo a minha conta, e não quero fechá-la de forma alguma, provavelmente eu vou ficar escrevendo madrugada afora e vou atualizar pelo menos quatro fics. (:

De qualquer forma, me desculpem, e eu espero que vocês realmente gostem do capitulo.

Reviews para uma autora deprimida e arrependida? D:

- .

Ana Koori - 07.05.2010

- .


End file.
